Strange NewOld Town
by Fantasy Haley
Summary: Haley is a regular, invisible girl in Beacon Hills who notices something strange is going on in town. Especially with the guy she has been crushing over for years, Isaac Lahey. Slowly they are drawn together as their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction to actually be published on here! Sorry they're short chapters, I normally write them on my phone as it is always with me, but I am going to try for once a week. Probably on Fridays. Maybe more if I have awesome ideas or something. Either way, hope you enjoy it! sorry if there are errors, it is currently un-beta'd. If anybody is interested, feel free to contact me! Thanks. xx**

Something strange had been going on around Beacon Hills lately. I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, nearly invisible to the surrounding people. The joy, and curse, of being me. I slowly waited in the long line of people before getting a wheat wrap with the usual vegetables and sitting at my table.

There, sat Kristy with her gorgeous blonde hair and emerald green eyes, Joey with her overly-girly permed hair and make-up covered face (though it suited her) to even out her tomboyish name, and quiet little Simone with the caramel skin and deep black hair. The four of us were an odd bunch to look at, me with my thick and curly brown hair and slightly-freckled face. We were fairly quiet in class, acceptable grades, but we just looked so different from one another.

We all matched though somehow. We weren't complete loners, but we enjoyed being alone at points. We all also were not the key people in the school like Lydia Martin. We were just people in the middle of the school's social standing, grouping together for company.

"Hey, what's up?" Kristy asked as I munched on my wrap. She was normally the most perceptive of us all and noticed when someone was troubled, or even just not all there.

"Hmm.. Nothing.." I trailed off, examining the lunch room. It seems social standings were changing all around. The two boys, McCall and Stilinski were sitting with the rest of the lacrosse team instead of alone. Erica sauntered in in her low cut blouse and leather pants and whispered in Scott's ear before going to sit with her new posse. And her new posse had only recently become a posse.

The burly, ebony-skinned guy with a scarily-deep voice for a teenager, whom I had only recently found out was named Boyd, was sitting across from Erica and next to.. him. My eyes wandered over to him to find him looking in the direction of our table. A small flushed creeped up my cheeks as I looked directly down and at my tray. Isaac Lahey.

His chestnut colored curls were everywhere as if he had run his hands through his hair multiple times. His long fingers reached up and combed through them again, almost as if it were a nervous habit. His ice blue eyes were carved into my mind even though the bright red tray was the only thing in my vision. His gaze seemed calculating, as if he was curious as to what I had been doing, probably assuming I was just some freak. Most likely akin to how the school probably sees me.

"Oh really?" I heard Kristy ask, snapping me out of my trance. "Then why were you just looking over at Isaac Lahey and blushing... again?" She giggled while teasing me. "Come on Hales, you've been crushing on him since eighth grade. Now that the whole school is paying attention, you're going to have to say something quick, before some nast-ay girl snatches him up!" Kristy emphasized the word "nasty" clearly to try and cheer me up, so I grinned a little, if only for show. Obviously they didn't notice anything weird about what was going on. Maybe I *_was_* crazy. When I looked back up to examine the trio, the three of them were gone.

I tried getting my mind off of the craziness that was high school by eating my lunch and half-listening to the new gossip Kristy and Joey were telling Simone and I. The two of them were in more social circles and heard more than us, but I didn't really care much for gossip anyway.  
There was still ten minutes left of lunch period when I finally grew bored of the meandering gossip and bade my friends farewell. After depositing the tray where it belonged, I strolled through the empty halls to my locker. I opened it up and deposited the books from classes already passed and grabbed my Algebra II book for next period when all of a sudden my locker was slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm sorry it took so long for this one to go up guys. I had it prepared to go up last night, but my phone ended up erasing it. So I have spent multiple hours trying to retype it in a good enough fashion from what I remember. Well, here it is! And please don't kill me for the ending! It will all make sense eventually (er... I hope...)**

**And, because this wasn't posted on Chapter One. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters besides those of my own creation. While the story line of the story is all mine, the original belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis, et cetera, et cetera.**

I looked over to my right, slightly scared by the person who had slammed my locker. A very familiar face to me, Isaac. His mess of brown curls looked perfect, no matter how many times I had seen him run his hands through them in a nervous fit. His ice blue eyes though had flashed golden for a moment, shocking me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a harsh voice.

I mocked innocence and replied, "What are you talking about?" Besides the fact that the whole school is going through some strange social problems and causing a conundrum. Not to mention, loners are now talking to some of the more 'popular' crowd and just scaring the hell out of everybody, I added mentally.

"You know what I am talking about," he breathed. "Just stop it before anybody else finds out and you get in real trouble." At that Isaac walked off with his hands in the leather jacket he had been favoring a lot lately.

I grumbled a complaint and stormed off to class. Who was he to tell me that I couldn't be curious? Sure, it killed that cat and all of that, but who cares? Curiosity was going to be my downfall, I knew that already, but I didn't need it pointed out by him.

During Algebra II, I sat in my usual seat next to Simone in the back of Mrs. Vasquez's class thinking about what he could mean. How could I get into trouble? Simone tapped my shoulder lightly, "Hey, are you okay?" she whispered.

I smiled at her, honestly if I had to pick a best friend, it would probably be Simone. Sure, Kristy and Joey spoke more and were nice, but Simone knew how to listen and such. I nodded, showing I was fine before jumping to the paper Mrs. Vasquez had handed out.

Throughout class, my mind wandered more than normal to the boy with an icy warm glare. Finally, the bell rang and freed me from the hell house this school was. Thankfully though, I had free period as my last class of the day and decided to go home instead of hanging around. I don't think I need to be on anyone else's bad list.

I strolled up to my baby blue VW Bug and threw my bag in the back seat. Starting the car, I realized I didn't exactly want to go home just yet though. I reversed out of the lot and sped down one of the long country roads that filtered the small town until I found the turn-off point.

Taking the sharp right down an inconspicuous road, I drove for about a mile more while my mind traveled at 60 miles an hour, the usual speed for myself. Finally I had reached my destination. There was an empty meadow, well more of a grasslands, with one tall tree right in the center. I quickly parked, grabbed my backpack, and swiftly climbed the tree.

The monstrous tree was so tall, at the top, I could see for miles. I bet, if I one day brought binoculars, I could probably see the school. I plopped down on my usual branch, about ¾ of the way up, covered enough by branches so nobody would be able to see me, but I could still see if someone was approaching. I grabbed out my iPod, headphones, notebook, and a pen and quickly got to work.

With my music on shuffle, random words would come to mind as I would jot them down. Hopefully, one day, I would be able to write a book when the correct idea came along, but until then, I was just going to continue jotting down lines. Looking down at my paper, I realized what I had just written, "The wolves fight the snake. Retribution be made. Love will be found, even in the darkness of things."

I read the words over and over again, trying to make some sort of sense. I mean, why would wolves and snakes be fighting? That didn't make much sense to me. I heaved a sigh before packing everything up. It seemed the sun had started going down without my knowledge and I should probably head home. Mum and Dad wouldn't be too happy if I had missed dinner again.

A good half an hour later, I pulled into the driveway of the small, three-bedroom house my family owned. It was painted a Columbian Blue with two stories. I smiled at the homey look and noticed something looked wrong. My parents' cars were both in the driveway, but all of the lights were off. It was only 7 o'clock.

As soon as the car was in park, I ran up to the house. The front door was unlocked. If they had gone out for a walk or something, they would have at least locked it. I ran through the house, past the pictures of them with their close friend, Mr. Lahey; past pictures of the past in which I was with kids my age before there were cliques. Finally, I reached the living room. There were my parents, all bloodied up, and a boy with strikingly blue eyes standing over them.

He watched as I entered and looked at me, "I'm sorry," was all he said before climbing out of the large window. Something green and snake-like then hopped off of the roof and hissed at me before following. I stood in shock for a moment, before running over to my parents and crying. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed nine-one-one, just praying it wasn't too late.

In the background, before the sirens came, I could hear howling. I knew there were no wolves in California, but for some reason, I still heard howling. I simply put it to the back of my mind, saying it was because of what I had written earlier, while I cried, sidling up to my parents. Waiting for the help that seemed to take hours to come.

**Like I said, please, please, please, don't kill me! I'm working on Chapter Three and I am going to try and make sure that some of the romance will finally make sense! (Why she liked Isaac so long *hint above*, how they will find out, etc.) And I am trying to stick with the plot line from the actual show, at least so far. I hope you like it! To the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited just from chapter one, I want to thank you! And reviews and messages are ALWAYS appreciated! **

**Haley xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys, I'm back!I know Ipromised this chapter ages ago and I'm sorry. Igot a bit caught up in work and school and life. but i am working on updating this and my Heroes of Olympus story right now. I'm sorry this is probably really bad, but Isuppose it is more of a fuller after my horrible cliff hanger. sorry! and thanks for all of the reviewsand follows, they are honestly what me to continue this story,even though it is super old! So enjoy! :)**

I sat in the hard blue hospital chair in the waiting room for an hour or so. My mind continued to race as I thought about what would happen to my parents. They were my only relatives even close to this area, my extended family preferred to stay in the New England area and that was nowhere near close to Beacon Hills.

Finally, after pacing a trench through the floors (or so it seemed) the sheriff walked out of the nurses' area. "Sheriff Stilinski," I nodded, trying to hide my anticipation. "How are they?"

His face was all crumpled up, he seemed to have gained a thousand years in the past couple of months. Who could blame him though, this town was going out of whack. "The doctor says they will make it, but they're beaten up pretty bad. They believe your parents were attacked by a snake or some other poisonous reptile." He sighed collectively.

"How are you holding up?" The sheriff asked, he seemed a bit awkward about it, as this was the first time we've ever kind of spoken. Nothing serious happen generally in my life, until now anyways.

"You're sure they will make it? Are they handicapped? An animal attack? How long will they be out?" I hadn't meant to but all of my questions came out in a rush. One breath and everything I was wondering was blurted out.

The older man gained an anxious look, I don't think he knew how to handle these predicaments. Granted, before he never had to. Then, a savior came in the form of one of my parent's nurses.

"You must be Haley, Becky and Bruce's daughter," she shook my hands with a sorry smile. "I'm Melissa, I was one of the nurses right on the scene. How are you doing?" Her voice soothed me slightly, but I was still a bit antsy as I asked the questions I had just asked the sheriff. "They will make it, but they are in a critical stage at the moment. We're not sure how long they will be out, but they both have had blood transfusions and are constantly being surveyed. Your parents are knocked out right now, but they should be awake by tomorrow afternoon."

She smiled, this time a bit happier than before, as if this little bit of good news for now should cheer me up. Granted, it did, but only for now. "I would recommend you going home and resting. You look dead on your feet, and after what you saw, well you should sleep a bit," she patted my shoulder as I nodded my head. "Are you okay to drive yourself home?"

I nodded solemnly one more before standing up, "thank you," I whispered. I wanted to go and see them, but I felt a shiver and suspected if I did I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Plus, visiting hours were over, though I suspected I could get away with it if I wished.

As I unlocked the front door to my empty house, I remembered the blue-eyed boy. Who was he? What was he sorry for? I grabbed a journal that was just lying around in my room (they were honestly everywhere) and jotted down a quick description of everything I could remember. I knew I would be called in for questioning tomorrow to see if I knew anything.

As I lay down in my bed I listened to the house creak, akin to how I normally do. Tonight however they signed more sinister than they normally did. And maybe it was just my mind paying tricks on me again, but I swore, as I looked out to the full moon, I heard the howling again. "No wolves in California..." I muttered as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley woke up the next morning feeling groggy and nervous. She had only slept for about three hours before it was time for her to get up for school. Originally she had planned on not attending, but she would just picture her mother's face according her of she had not. Not to mention it would help keep her mind busy.

She slowly trudged down the hall to the bathroom to start her hot shower, after all, she had to tame her waves somehow. All the while she was lathering her hair, she thought about the bad things that could have happened. She remembered she thought her parents were dead when she saw their unmoving forms. Tears had started flowing down her cheeks as she frantically searched for pulses on either of them. As soon as she felt the light thumping on her father's neck, she dialed 9-1-1. She had hope. But there, in her shower that morning she thought, what if she had been too late? Worse, what if she wasn't? And whoever (or whatever) attacked them, got her also. The three of them would likely have all died.

Even with the hot water showering over her, Haley shivered at the thought. She quickly decided to finish up in her shower and got dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a thick, black see-through sweater with a pale blue tank beneath it. She threw her hair up in a nice ponytail, she just could not stand messy buns, and walked out the door.

The cool, spring wind nipped at her face a bit in the short walk to her car, but Haley didn't mind. She was still mentally numb from the ordeal of last night. As she fumbled with the keys, she swore someone was watching her. Haley glanced around and noticed a black Camaro parked down the street with tinted windows, she couldn't deduct who the owner was though. Strange being as how she had lived on this street her whole life. Extremely wary and leaning on paranoia she hopped into her baby blue car and sped off.

Of course, small towns. The news of the attack on her parents must have spread because as soon as Haley walked through the front doors to the school everyone stared, very few having the decency to look away as she hid her face. Her round face flushed, she wasn't used to much attention unless they were from her friends, and even then it wasn't like this. With a few moments to spare, she stopped by her locker to grab her chemistry book.

As she spun her code in she heard a few footsteps trodding behind her and stop. Haley sighed, "I wish everyone would quit treating me as if I were a zoo exhibit..." She said lightly under her breath.

"I'm sorry," a deep, very familiar voice said behind her. "I was trying to figure out a polite way to give my condolences, unlike the rest of the kids." Haley turned to see a mop of unruly dark curls speaking to her. Isaac seemed to be sincere, unlike his usual cocky self lately. "I mean, I know what it's like to lose your parents, it isn't fun. I hope yours make it through," he nearly whispered.

Haley thought the world had stopped moving, all she saw was the younger Isaac of about ten years old. His eyes bloodshot, his dark suit slightly dirty. She remembered, back when everyone was still friends, she was the one Isaac turned to cry upon. When his mom had passed away, he came to her house after the funeral. She remembered he basically lived with them for a month afterwards until his father became fed up with it.

Isaac cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Haley to slightly jump. Everything seemed slightly blurry as she noticed she started tearing up herself. Without thinking, as normally a shy person such as Haley would never do this, she hugged the tall boy in front of her tightly. After all, someone had finally said something to her rather than just gawk, and that made all the difference.

Isaac, shocked at the girl's reaction stood for a moment before he noticed her shoulders trembling lightly. He set his hand on Haley's back and tried to soothe her when she suddenly stiffened. This was ISAAC. The boy she had liked for four years, was rubbing her back as she sobbed on him. In the middle of the hallway. With everyone watching. Things were already strange enough in Beacon Hills, she didn't need to change with everything else going on. Haley backed out of Isaac's comforting embrace and felt slightly cold, his body seemed to radiate heat, and wiped at her leaking eyes. "Thanks, uh I'm s-sorry for th-that, you were just the first person to say anything out loud," Haley felt warmth spreading from her back to the roots of her hair and knew she was bright red.

Isaac, noticing her discomfort, blushed slightly before regaining his composure. "Yeah, no biggie." He started to walk off before turning once more and saying, "Oh, and Haley. About the other day, just be careful."

Just as he walked away, the warning bell rang and Haley shut her locker, sweating under her breath and jogging to class. She didn't need more people looking at her for other reasons. As soon as she walked into the classroom though, Mr. Harris looked at her with an uncharacteristically pitying face as he told her the guidance office wished to see her. Groaning, she turned on her heels and stormed in the opposite direction. Everyone was treating her so delicately today, normally they would not even care if she was in the near vicinity. 'Humans' she thought disgustingly.

Wait... had she just referred to them as h humans? As if she was better? What was wrong with her? Haley shook her head violently as she entered the strange guidance counsellor's office. She had nothing against Miss Morrell, she just wasn't in the mood for the social interaction. Hey being an introvert, she could only take so much at a time and the police and hospital tired her out. When she spun to take a seat however, she noticed the new principal, a creepy elderly man she heard as Allison Argent's grandfather, looking at her. She noticed he seemed to try and look sympathetic to her, but his cold, dark eyes showed his true apathy. "Miss Jole?" He asked. "Sit down. I would just like to speak to you for a moment, after which you are free to go."

Haley nodded, unsure of what to say. The new principal scared her in reality, but he seemed to just want to speak and she couldn't exactly say no to the dictator of this hell. "I'm sure you are aware that news of your... predicament has spread. Your parents and their... mauling. First of all, I hope the creature that harmed them is to be put down," he stated. His voice became fierce and harsh, meaning every word he had just said whole heartedly. "Secondly, the school board would like to extend their condolences and offer you a small vacation. Just until the end of this week is the longest they have offered, but you need not stay home of you wish. It is understood you may resent the area now, just understand that if you are out at all this week, it would be counted as excused because of your... situation."

At that, Haley nodded and looked up at the man. "Sir, thank you. And if it is no trouble, I wish to leave. Even if I were able to focus on my studies today, the unwanted attention makes it hard," she said.

Mr. Argent nodded, "Of course. And once more may that wretched beast be put down. Haley thanked him, picked up her bags and left add quickly as possible. The new principal just didn't seem... right to her. That didn't matter though, she could leave the stares of her classmates behind and not embarrass herself anymore, who wouldn't take that? Granted, she didn't think that she would take the whole week off, she would be dead if anyone found out all the work she missed.

As she loaded her backpack into her back seat, she thought where to go. He was right, Haley didn't want to go home, she didn't want to be useless. She knew going to the hospital wouldn't help, Sheriff Stilinski and Nurse McCall had promised to call her if anything changed. As she drove down Main Street after knew exactly where she wanted to go. The animal clinic. She liked to volunteer there a couple times a week, Haley was always fond of animals, but didn't take a job there because she wouldn't be able to give shots or anything. Though Deaton had told her repeatedly if she ever wanted a job he would help her, either through the clinic or with an excellent recommendation.

Finally reaching her destination, she shifted the car into park and looked around, the clinic was definitely open. Deaton's car was there, but a strange air surrounded the clinic. Besides Deaton's car there was only one in the parking lot. A black Camaro. The same as the one outside Haley's house this morning. That was... strange. She grabbed the extra tee she was supposed to wear in the clinic, took off the baggy sweater, and slipped the shirt on over her tank, quick as ice. She grabbed a baseball cap she had received from her dad to Christmas that was covered with the X-Men and covered her slightly frizzed out ponytail. She had work she should do, and she planned on throwing herself into it and trying to forget the strangeness and pain of our recently.

Haley walked in the front door and heard an anguished cry. Shocked, she jogged towards the noise, it seemed to come from the operating room. As she reached the doorway though, she saw Deaton cut a large, dark haired man with shocking electric blue eyes. So blue it seemed... unnatural. She watched as Deaton grabbed a bullet out of the incision swiftly and the cut closed itself up. Haley gasped, though it apparently wasn't smart. She had gone unnoticed until that point before the dark haired man looked up and literally growled at her. Before she knew it, everything went black and she passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys, guess who's back! Sorry it took me so long to update, and I know I always say this, but I really do plan on keeping on schedule from now on. Granted I'm in class, but I have been keeping a planner lately and wrote it down and everything! How is it so far? I don't know about you guys, but it feels kind of weird writing season two stuff with season three finally being here. Anyways, sorry if it is absolute rubbish but the fact you've read this far has to count for something am I right? **

**Oh, and guess who started another fanfic?! It is yet another Teen Wolf one, but an OC with, get this, not the name Haley! There's kind of reasons for those, it's in my bio blah blah, but her name is Freya, she's a wolf and she's new in town. I'm definitely going to post it, just going to wait until I am at least halfway through the second chapter. Anyways, reviews honestly help me improve and keep up morale so please? Thank you thank you thank you! :)**


End file.
